


Specks of Light

by fury1995, Queen_Snake



Series: SOL [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A unique way to do it, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Aliases, Aliens, BAMF Harry Potter, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Different Black Family, Fire, Gods, Growing Up, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Masks, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Possession, Powerful Harry, References to Lovecraft, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Stars, Water, powerful black family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fury1995/pseuds/fury1995, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Snake/pseuds/Queen_Snake
Summary: Many wonder why the Blacks love the stars. Many wonder how they got to the position of being feared. As time passes, these wonders are forgotten."The Blacks are crazy! Why should we care that they have some odd habits?" These people say.They should have kept wondering. The stars have dark secrets. Why should the Blacks be any different?Updates Every Weekend
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks & Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Cassiopeia Black & Marius Black, Cassiopeia Black & Pollux Black, Cygnus Black & Walburga Black, Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini, Ignatius Prewett/Lucretia Black Prewett, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marius Black & Pollux Black, Regulus Black & Aurora Sinistra, Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Series: SOL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034094
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	1. The Blacks

**Author's Note:**

> This is tagged with Dumbledore bashing, but it's a _unique_ way of doing it. Like it's not even bashing technically.

When you can see nothing but the light of the stars and the glow of the moon, the dark creatures of the night roll in. One by one, they enter the dark cavern; their silence unnerving. Lethal glowing grey eyes were seen from every angle. 

“The coordinates were wrong!” A female voice shouted suddenly from the dark abyss, “we wouldn’t have crash-landed if they were right!”

“Maybe we crashed because you didn’t pilot us,” Another voice said, this time male.

“Is that a compliment or an insult?” She asked.

“Calm down, Stellae--”

“--people are coming.” Two loud voices rang out.

-

All Astronomy teachers at Hogwarts have been Blacks. 

_ (Why is Astronomy even taught at Hogwarts, Grandfather?) _

_ (Shush! Don’t interrupt the story, Sirius!) _

_ (Sorry, ‘Meda.) _

Many question why we have an obsession with the stars. Some brush it off as insanity - which could be a very real possibility for them. The “Black Madness” is notorious in the wizarding world. 

Others ask us themselves. We give no answers besides curiosity. Soon, they forgot about asking these questions. 

‘It’s normal for the Blacks!’ They say, ‘their madness clouds their common sense. After all, what’s so interesting with these specks of light?’

_ (It’s time for bed!) _

_ (Awww…) _

_ (He was just getting to the good part too!) _

“Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, Blocked the Killing Curse!” The title of the newspaper said.

An old man chuckled, a dark smirk crossing his face.

“The sheeple of the wizarding world won’t know what’ll hit them,” Arcturus Black III paused, his smirk growing, “they have no idea what their _ignorance_ _caused_ …”

“Arthur and Molly Weasley née Prewett are Anticipating a Seventh Child!” A subsection of the newspaper said.

“I wonder,” Lucretia Prewett née Black said, her mind elsewhere.

“What?” Ignatius Prewett asked, looking up from his newspaper. He was happy that he’ll have another grandnephew or niece.

“I  _ wonder _ …”

“Seems like it might happen in our lifetime,” Pollux Black said to his assumed disowned brother, Marius Black.

“Maybe,” Marius said, anticipation clear in his eyes.

“I hope so. I would love to see the  _ chaos _ .” Cassiopeia Black, the sister of both, said.

Cygnus Black III and Walburga Black watched the stars. Multiple comets passed through their vision.

“I think it’s time,” Walburga said, an insane glint in her eyes.

“ _ Lovely _ .”

“Sirius Black Betrays the Potters!” Another newspaper said it’s title mocking the man in a cell. Even though accused of betraying a brother, hope still shined and a manic smile was on his face.

“You don’t know what you have done, Millicent Bagnold,” Sirius Black III said, “you have no _ idea _ .”

“You-Know-Who is Dead!” The last section of the newspaper announced. The moving picture of the Potter’s house was shown proudly.

“Dear brother, I hope you know what you have done.” the 'dead man' laughed. “You would  _ be hysterical _ .” He tossed the newspaper he'd been reading in the trash bin, where the rubbish belonged.

“Bet he’s mocking the minister right now,” Aurora Black said, her alias gone in the presence of the man.

“Nymphadora! Come here,” Andromeda Tonks née Black said to her daughter.

“Mom?”

“I think it’s time for you to be taught the secrets of the _ Black Family _ .”

A cackle echoed through the halls of Azkaban. Many prisoners and prison guards were curious as to why the most faithful follower of Voldemort was so happy.

“I don’t think you understand,” Bellatrix Lestrange née Black said when asked about her cackle, “what you have created.”

“What do you mean?” The prison guard asked.

“You _ underestimated  _ us.”

“It’s time,” Narcissa Malfoy née Black said as though she was sentencing a criminal to prison. The single white strand in her black hair slowly faded away. A slight smirk slowly graced her face. Lucius Malfoy looked at her with confusion.

“Why are you so happy, dear?” Lucius asked.

“It’s  _ nothing _ .”

While these conversations were happening, a boy was laid down on the doorstep in the cold of November. A man with a long silvery beard looked down at the baby as he left him. Not knowing the shadows in the recess of his mind had already condemned him to his fate. The baby's eyes shined like the killing curse while he looked at the winter stars. A scream interrupted his peaceful gazing. The  _ stars _ are changing.

**“Their** **_ignorance caused wonder and chaos_ ** **.” A star said.**

**“** **_Lovely idea_ ** **, cārus,” The fire said to the water.**

**“Be** **_hysterical_ ** **,** **_Black Family_ ** **,” A god said, “They** **_underestimated_ ** **you.”**

**“Be careful, tell them** **_nothing_ ** **of the** **_stars_ ** **.”**

**\----**


	2. A Rescue?

A young boy about the age of six brushed the dirt off himself from gardening. His tired eyes seemed too old for such a young boy. The walls of his room were traced with spiderwebs and childish drawings.

“I wish I had human friends,” The boy said, holding a spider in his hand. His stomach moaned craving food he hasn’t had in a week. His throat was parched from not having any water for two days. 

Heavy footsteps thumped above him; each one sounding like a death sentence. The young boy’s breath hitched. Dust shook from the ceiling of the small space.

“Boy! Did you take some food?! Dudley is a growing boy and you will not take any of his food!” Vernon bellowed, forcing open the rickety door. He was tired of taking care of that useless lump. Why couldn't the worthless brat have joined his parents in the afterlife? Now, he and Petunia were stuck raising the worthless whelp. How dare he take from them, how dare he imply they didn't give him enough? How dare he wake him up in the middle of the night with Dudley’s whining? The thought of it made his blood boil

“I haven’t eaten anything,” The boy whispered, knowing that Vernon wouldn’t believe him.

“Get out of the cupboard!” Vernon grabbed him by his collar, but the shirt slipped off him. The fat man’s face grew red as sweat gathered on his brow.

“Yes, Uncle Vernon,” The boy said. He leaned forward and exited his room as fast as he could. Maybe if he was quick enough, or obedient enough he'd get away with just being scolded. That was his favorite, the spanking’s were rough. Luckily, he wasn’t beat with the belt though he was threatened with it before.

“Sit in the corner!” Vernon said, pointing to said corner. The boy obediently went there. Vernon took out his belt, about to hit the boy’s unscarred back, a crack echoed throughout the house. “What did you do, freak?”

“Harry did nothing,” The creator of the crack said behind them. Her voice was filled with cold fury. "How dare you call him a freak? As if something like that would make him a freak. You should be more careful about how you talk about others." 

“Who are you?” Petunia yawning, coming down the stairs. Her face paled as she saw the stick the woman was holding. She'd always had a deep fear of magic, and though she'd never admitted it out loud, she hated wizards for what they'd done to her sister. Sure, they'd never really gotten along well, but she still loved the little girl she was at one point. The little girl who would follow her around. The little girl who wasn't a witch.

“I’m Andromeda, Godmother of Harry Potter.”

“Are you here to take the boy?” Vernon asked hopefully. Harry peaked from behind Vernon, looking fearfully at the woman with a little hope.

“I am,” Andromeda said, “just sign these papers and I’ll be on my way.” A dark smile crossed her face. Vernon eagerly grabbed the papers. His signature graced the papers, not reading the words nor the fine print.

“Now go! I don’t want you freaks here again!” Petunia said, pushing Harry towards Andromeda.

“Gladly,” Andromeda disappeared with another crack, Harry in hand. Leaving the Dursleys with a pocket full of cash.

The adult Dursleys looked at the paper on their table, this time reading it thoroughly.

“What’s this!?” Vernon said. The words ‘I will not call another a freak or abuse another child’ were written in bold print. “I won’t follow this! Those-those fr-” He screamed in pain.

“What did they do?” Petunia said as Vernon collapsed on the floor.

“Momma? Dadda?” Dudley said, his plump body looking down the stairs.

The grandfather’s clock struck midnight. A thirteen-year-old girl sneaked into the kitchen to grab a quick snack. Her hair changed quickly from bright pink to bright blue. Her mother suddenly appeared out of nowhere, startling the young girl.

“Mom! Where did you come from?” Nymphadora Tonks asked, tripping over her own feet.

“Nymphadora, why are you awake?” Andromeda remembered the boy in her arms, “Nevermind that, can you go get Grandfather Arcturus?”

“Don’t call me Nymphadora,” She grumbled, taking the floo powder to the fire and calling her grandfather.

“Yes?” Arcturus Black said, his head poking out of the fireplace. 

“Mother wants you to come over, she has a boy in her arms.”

“Oh!” He said, stepping into the living room from the fire.

“Grandfather, I got Harry!” Andromeda said, cradling Harry. The boy seemed to be in shock, looking at the strange sights and, dare he think it,  _ magic _ .

“Good, did you have any trouble?” He asked.

“No, they were unsurprisingly eager to let him into my care,” Andromeda said. "Also a pocket full of gold will change people's minds rather easily. It's Leprechaun Gold of course, and they'll be in for a nasty shock in a bit.'

“Um,” The boy hesitated, “Who is Harry?” He'd never heard of the name Harry. Maybe there was someone in another room or something. Though the woman said the name when he was with Aunty and Uncle.

“That’s you, dear.”

“My name’s Harry?” He said, testing the name on his tongue, “I like it. It's a lot better than being a freak or boy."

“I think we might need to wake up your husband,” Arcturus said.

“Can you get Aunt Walburga? She’s good at memory charms. We can make them forget all about magic. Plus she won't be easy on them. They'll probably have migraines for weeks after she's done. The least of their worries as far as I'm concerned,” Andromeda said, spitting out the last words like venom

“Yes,” Arcturus quickly went into a meditation stance, his mind calling out for Walburga.

“Ted!” Andromeda called out. A rustle was heard from their bedroom.

“Yes, Andy?” Edward ‘Ted’ Tonks said, poking out his head.

“I got Harry-”

“What’s going on?!” Nymphadora interrupted Andromeda, her hair turning red in frustration. One thing she always hated was not being told anything. She was thirteen! Practically an adult and she deserved to know what was going on.

“Nymphadora, remember when I said that I was the godmother of Harry Potter?” She asked, tapping her foot on the ground.

“Yeah? What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Well, this is Harry. He was put with an abusive family, so we planned to rescue him. He does have Black blood after all. We couldn't leave him to suffer there. Our ancestors would roll in their graves if they knew we'd left him there."

“Oh,” Nymphadora said, finally noticing the scared face of the boy. “Hey, I wasn’t angry at you.” She grabbed the unusually light boy from her mother and comforted him.

“So, you need me to help heal him?” Edward asked, walking out of the room. This was one of the many times he was happy to have pursued the healing arts over any other form of magic. There was very little he couldn't heal with his wand.

“Yes,” Andromeda said, watching her daughter talk to the little boy. He seemed shy and withdrawn, but her daughter had the power of bringing people out of their shell, and he was slowly opening up to her. 

“Walburga is about to apparate here,” Arcturus said, coming out of his trance.

“Can you tell her what to do while Ted and I help Harry?” Andromeda asked.

“I will.”


	3. Interlude: The Malfoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who can get the reference?

Draco woke up at the dawn of the morning and yawned. As it was expected of the scion of a pureblooded family to rise early and spend all day learning wizarding culture, he was used to waking up early. Some of his first memories (besides playing with his stuffed dragon) were times when he spent time with his father. He learned everything an heir of a Noblest family should know. That doesn’t mean that his mother neglects him. She would spend untold amounts of hours making fun games out of her family history. The stars were a personal favorite topic of hers. Personally, Draco thought it was boring but was afraid of getting lectured so he never said it out loud.

“Draco, today I’m going to teach you about our madness,” Narcissa said. It was weird, Draco thought, was that she still referred to herself as a Black, even with the last name Malfoy.

“What is it, Mother?” Draco asked.

“Something you will be told later in life, even called with the last name Malfoy, is the saying that every time a Black is born, the Gods toss a coin. Which side it lands on means if you are destined for greatness or madness,” Narcissa said, “but most people don’t know is that greatness and madness are on the same side of the coin.”

“What about the other side?”

“The other side is for those that are destined for normality or failure.”

“What side did yours land on?” Draco asked, but Narcissa just gave him a mocking smile.

That conversation stuck to him to this day. Draco took to watching his mother in her daily activities. Still, he couldn’t figure which side she was on. Was she mad and great? Many things she does could make him say that she was. Was she normal? Other things could make him say that she was as normal as a witch could be.

His thoughts turned to something else; friends. While he loved his parents very much, he didn't usually get to spend time with people his age. Sure, his father's friends would bring their kids along, but most of them were simple-minded children who didn't know which end of the wand to hold. He'd be surprised if they ever reached the age of majority. Other than them, he didn't have much family. The only cousins he was aware of was a crazy aunt locked up in Azkaban and a blood traitor who betrayed them by marrying a muggle-born. His father usually called such people 'mudbloods' but his mother told him that it wasn't a very civilized word, and most people never brought it up in polite conversation. Though Draco has seen his mother give his father disgusted looks when he said that word.

When he wasn't doing his studies into his heritage or trying to get some friends, he'd do what most other young wizards would do; waste away his time fantasizing about Quidditch or listening to Quidditch on the Wizarding Wireless or playing Quidditch. He usually played seeker and thought he was rather good, he'd definitely make a house team when he attended Hogwarts in a few years. It'd be the Slytherin house of course. Every Malfoy had been sorted into Slytherin since they had fled from France and found solace in England.

What had him most excited was the fact that today was the day he'd always longed for. The day he'd finally get to study magic, granted it was just the really basic stuff. But his godfather was even gonna come teach him briefly. The man was usually sour but he had a soft spot for his godson. From what Draco had heard, everyone at Hogwarts was terrified of the man. Everyone who wasn't in Slytherin that is. Draco was just happy to see him, and maybe learn a thing or two from him. The man was the youngest Potions Master in a very long time. His skills were prodigious. His teaching; not so much. 

He heard a rapt knock on his door. "Come out Draco, please don't waste my time. I waste enough of it on those dunderheads as is. Please don't make me regret this."

Draco's eyes lit up in anticipation. That voice belonged to his one and only godfather. Draco hurriedly got out of bed and made to the door with haste. He knew how ill-tempered his godfather could get. He opened the door to see his sallow-skinned and long-haired godfather. His face demanding no funny business or silly antics.

"Come Draco. Your father has prepared the potions lab for us, I shall teach you the proper technique and how to prepare a potion. Everything you need to know about how to set up your cauldron, and how to mix it." His godfather started walking down the hallway, heading to the flight of stairs that would lead to the potions lab. Draco struggled to keep up.

"The first thing you need to know is this; there will be no silly wand-waving or incantations near a potion. Even the slightest discharge of magic could corrupt a potion; or worse cause severe damage to those around it. Greater men than you have lost their lives because they were careless while in the presence of a potion." His godfather spoke in a soft voice. 

Draco was paying rapt attention, knowing how serious his godfather was when he used that soft voice. "I understand Professor Snape. I'll be careful not to blow me or anyone else up by being a complete dunderhead." He finished with a smirk. 

His godfather just grimaced. "Don't get sassy with me. brat. I don't have the patience or time for it. The next thing you need to know is that you have to have the best ingredients. The fresher it is, the better the potion will be. A potion made with staler ingredients will likewise be not as efficient as one made with optimum ingredients. This is very important, it makes the difference between getting an Acceptable and an Outstanding." His godfather continued to lecture. 

Draco just listened on, his face betraying how excited he really was.


	4. Horcrux

Edward Tonks looked at the list of injuries. A lot of the bruises were on the head (either from slaps or falling) and on the bum. There was also evidence of small cuts on Harry’s hand and sunburns all over his body. His bad eyesight was from being inside a dark confined space for long periods of time. He frowned as he looked at the last injury that came up.

“Andy, do you know what a Horcrux is?” Edward asked his wife. Her head instantly snapped up.

“Yes,” Andromeda said with her eyes narrowed, “why do you ask?”

“Harry has a Horcrux in his scar,” Edward said.

“Oh god,” She whispered.

“What is it?” Edward asked.

“A Horcrux is a piece of someone’s soul attached to something for a foolish attempt at immortality.”

“We have to take it out,” Edward said instantly, looking worried for the sleeping child on the couch.

“Nymphadora, get Arcturus!” Andromeda said urgently. Nymphadora looked up from her book about magical defense.

“Why?” She asked.

“Now!” Andromeda said instead of answering.

“Ok, ok…” Nymphadora went to get her grandfather. She came back a few minutes later with the old man in hand.

“How do we get a Horcrux out of a living person?” Andromeda asked.

“What’s a Horcrux?” Nymphadora whispered quiet enough that the others couldn’t hear her.

“Horcrux-” Arcturus then looked at Harry, “Oh… I don’t know, there’s never been one in a living being before.”

“How are we getting it out of him?” Edward asked.

“Either he dies or we figure a way to reverse engineer the spell,” Arcturus said.

“How long will that take?” Nymphadora asked. Harry was already seeming like a younger brother to her. She doesn’t really understand what a ‘Horcrux’ is but by the way they’re talking it’s probably a bad thing.

“Anywhere from a year to ten, it depends on how complicated the spell is,” Arcturus said.

“Will there be any harmful effects if we keep it in him?” Edward asked.

“I don’t know. As I said, there’s never been a human Horcrux before.”

“So, keep a close watch on him, then,” Edward said. He jotted some notes down on parchment.

“Anything else I should be worried about?” Arcturus asked.

“Nothing much, just a few bruises and malnourishment,” Edward said.

“Should I get a potion master for the potions?”

“I don’t want him to go!” Nymphadora said, holding the boy tightly.

“What gave you that idea?” Andromeda asked.

“You guys are making it seem like Grandfather is going to take him!” Nymphadora pouted.

“No, he’s going to stay here.”

“So, he’s staying?”

“Yes, he’s staying.”

Nymphadora’s smile radiated the room. The adults looked at each other, amused.

“Let me wake him up,” Edwards said shaking Harry. 

“Huh?” Harry groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

“The medical exam is done, Harry,” Andromeda said.

“Ca-can I have a hug?” Harry said shyly. He never had a hug before or any other physical affection.

“Group hug!” Nymphadora pounced on the small boy. With a chuckle, the others joined in the hug.

Harry felt a sense of belonging he'd never felt before. This must be what it felt like to have a family; to belong somewhere. He'd lived his whole life without knowing this was a feeling he'd longed for his whole life. 

'If only this moment could last forever,' he thought to himself. No matter what it took, he'd make sure that he'd always have a place here. The Dursleys made him do chores out of bitterness and spite, but he could tell this group of people would never treat him as a burden. He would gladly do any chores he could to stay where he was. 

After the group had separated he looked with tears in his eyes at Andromeda. "Can I please stay here? I promise I'll be good, I won't ever sneak food and I know how to cook and garden and clean so please don't send me away." He asked in a small voice, scared of hearing the answer. 

"Oh, Harry dear, come here." She pulled him into a tight hug and held him close to her as he gently cried. “We won't ever send you away, you see you're family. You probably don't know, but your grandma was an Aunt of mine, so we are cousins of a kind. Even if we weren't related, I could never face Lily or James in the afterlife knowing I turned you away. As for you doing chores, we have magic dear. It makes life so much easier, you don't have to worry about it. Though I wouldn't mind if you would show me a trick or two about cooking, I'm always looking to improve my own skills." She looked at him with bright eyes. 

He just nodded, and slowly calmed down. He gave her a small watery smile. "I'd like that. It's the only chore I enjoyed doing for them," He told her nervously. 

"Well it's never a chore for us, it's a hobby you enjoy doing, and you can practice it for fun, not out of need," She gave him a kind smile. "Now. you and Nymphadora run upstairs. She'll show you where you're gonna be sleeping from now on. I'll be upstairs to tuck you in after a while." 

After the kids had left the adults all gave each other serious looks. Edward was the first one to break the silence. "I think Harry needs to see a mind healer. I can heal most of his physical wounds, but I feel the wounds to his psyche are much deeper. I am not equipped to deal with them, as much as I'd like to. No, he needs to see a professional mind healer. Do you know one Arcturus?"

"I do, but getting their help will be a bit tedious. I hate tedious but I will have a word with them and get it done. Tonight's given me a bit of a headache and I hear the firewhiskey calling my name. Have a good night you two." He reached for a pinch of floo powder and flamed away. 

"Do you think Harry's gonna be okay Ted?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, dear. It'll take some time, but kids are usually more resilient in this kind of thing. He'll be alright, but it will take time. I think, for now, it'd do a world of good for you to tuck him in goodnight," He explained.

"Yeah, and I'll leave you to tell Nymphadora good night." After his nod of confirmation, she left, hoping to be a positive force in the poor boy's life.


	5. Interlude: Prison Break

Walking down the chilly hall, his shoulder-length hair billowing in the wind as he went, the man pushed the door open. He saw one of the worst places on earth. The maximum-security ward of Azkaban Prison; home to the worst sorts of criminals and dregs that wizarding society had to offer. A place which two of his relatives call home. He felt a deep chill in his bones and heard a cacophony of screams of terror from the inmates. Not wanting to be there long, he continued on his mission, a shimmering white creature of something behind him. He headed to his first target, taken aback by the familiar face he saw.

"Bella, get up. I have some questions I have to ask you," He commanded, his voice laced with authority. 

The woman began to sit up. She had been very beautiful at one point in time, but now she had a slightly crazed look in her heavily lidded eyes. She looked like a very dangerous beast on a very short leash, looking to lash out at the first thing she saw. 

"Who are you? I know you're not who you appear to be because he was branded a traitor and disposed of by the Dark Lord. Speak now or begone, I have no time nor sanity for imposters."

"I am exactly who I appear to be Bella. You see, I happen to know you once got in trouble for reading a muggle novel once upon a time."

"It really is you! I thought you were dead, I was so scared and didn't know what to do. Why did you turn on the Dark Lord?" She asked, her voice gaining volume as she got angrier and angrier, "he was nothing but good to you! To all of us!" 

"My loyalty lies to the family, and the family alone. At one point, I thought maybe…” He paused, “maybe there could be another way. But I realized our way is the only way. It is the truth of the world, and we are the messengers of the truth. We all play our parts. But I need to know, Bella. Do you have any loyalty to the Dark Lord at all? Even a speck. Answer me honestly, for I will know if you do not." 

"Bahahaha, foolish child. You were always just as reckless as Sirius, though you hardly ever showed it. As if your measly attempts at legilimency could do anything to me," She then gasped, as he instantly overcame her mental defenses. 

"As I said, I will know. I'm not the same kid you knew, I'm much much more. Prison also doesn't do much for occlumency shields. Now the truth please." 

"I do have loyalty to the Dark Lord, but you wouldn't understand! It was always so easy for you. The golden boy of the family, everyone's favorite. But you have no idea what it was like for the rest of us! You people from the main branch of the family have no idea how much we suffer from the side branch! It's all easy being in the sun and glory, but try being in the depths of shadows and madness!"

A picture of cold, rotting hands and the feeling of the ice-cold water flashed before his eyes. A feeling he would likely never forget.

"It is you who has no idea of true madness or despair. It's regrettable you feel that way, but I will not tolerate any loyalties to that monster. So either denounce him here and now, or I will take my leave."

"I'm sorry! I just can't do it, I am in his debt! I have no choice."

"Then neither do I. I'm sorry Bella, I really am." He said, leaving her in the darkness.

"No, don't leave me! Where's your family loyalty at now?" She shouted at his back. He neither looked back nor registered her words.

-

Sirius awoke from his haunted dreams after hearing the thumping on his jail cell. He'd been having the same nightmare of seeing his brother in all but blood gazing at him with lifeless eyes. And of course of the rat blowing up the street, along with all those poor muggles. He lifted his heavily lidded eyes and jumped in shock at what he saw. 

"Who are you?” He snarled, “and what the hell are you doing here? I know that can't you can’t be the real person. What trick are these asshole guards playing on me now, is it polyjuice?" He glared at the other, his eyes flashing with a furious glow.

"You should know never to doubt a Black. Now, stop being a fool for once and step back or I'll just blast you apart with this cell and heal you later." His visitor said with a grim smirk on his face.

Sirius didn't need telling twice, even in his hazy, confused state. He stepped as far back as he could while the man began to mutter in an alien-sounding chant. Sirius felt the heat rise and his skin start to prickle as the bars started to melt right before his eyes. After about two minutes of chanting, the man's brow slightly sweaty, his work done. He waved his wand and vanished the molten steel, a feat in of itself.

"How? How is it you?” Sirius asked, though his mood changed soon after, “actually answer that later. I've been here about as long as I can handle. That asshole Bagnold and Crouch will pay for this! They didn't even give me a trial!"

"I know, Sirius. We all know, which is why we're busting you out of here in the first place. Now we need to hurry, we don't have much time. Luckily for us, the stars are bright tonight. So, grab this portkey, and let's get out of here."

"But you can't portkey in or out of Azkaban."

"Must you always be so foolish? You forget that we are Blacks and we make our own rules. There's a reason most fear us." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an expensive-looking pocket-watch with stars for hands. He then gave a muttered 'Portus', walked in the cell, and took hold of the prisoner's arm as they both disappeared in a flash.


	6. Sirius Meetings

After all this time, Sirius was almost back to his normal self. He'd never be the same person as he was before; he'd never be as carefree or funny as before. Being surrounded by soul-sucking demons tended to do that to someone. Yet, he could still be an asset to the only two things he had left; family and more important his godson Harry Potter. He would consider Remus Lupin one of them, but he didn't know if he'd believe him innocent. It was only thoughts and memories of baby Harry that got him through all those cold, sleepless nights. The baby had loved to follow him around and make him watch him fly on his toy broomstick. Ashamed to admit it, there were times that Harry seemed to favor him over his own father, James. James had been his brother in life, so he owed it to him to now to make sure his only child survived, no, prospered in life, he corrected himself. The only way he could do that was to claim a part of himself he'd thought he'd foolishly thrown away long ago. It was time to remind the world that he was a Black as well

Recuperating from Azkaban had been a special kind of hell. He'd had to dig deep within himself and struggle every day to reach his current point. Mind healing was just part of the equation. The best mind healer, who could be kept confidential, had been assigned to him. He'd had his mind poked and prodded around in until it was right again. Forced to open up about some of his memories had not been easy. Dreamless potions were required his first year out of prison, or he'd wake up screaming from his nightmares. Getting his malnourished and broken body back into shape had been the hardest yet. Hours of rigorous physical therapy had been required, and that was just so he was able to walk around normally. His body was so atrophied, they couldn't fix it with magic, the risk of putting too much stress on his muscles and nerves were way too high. The results would have been disastrous, to say the least. The easiest thing to get back was his control and overall use of magic. Magic had always come very naturally to him. But all this had led to today, the day he'd spent years daydreaming and nervous about. Today was the day he'd meet his godson for the first time in many years. Hopefully, he'd be forgiven after he'd make his apology.

He heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was time, he got up and made his way towards the door.

\---

Harry stood, waiting anxiously for the door to open. Andromeda stood beside him, looking just as nervous. Andromeda had been talking about this moment for the last few months. She'd sat him down and told him the full heartbreaking story of his parents, and the role his godfather had played in it. It was assumed that his godfather had betrayed his parents and a man named Peter Pettigrew had confronted him about it though the Blacks had a reliable source who had told them otherwise. Pettigrew had been the ones who had betrayed them and led to Harry being an orphan. Harry had been angered that his godfather had been forced to spend all those years in Azkaban for a crime he'd never even committed. He just hoped the man didn't blame himself too much. The last couple of years he'd learned a lot from the Tonks about love and forgiveness, mostly of yourself. He'd help his godfather get through it no matter what. 

The door suddenly opened. A handsome man with long, black hair opened the door. He looked at Andy, then down at him. His heart seemed to stop as he looked at Harry. He just stood there, looking at him for a minute, as if he'd just seen a ghost. Catching himself, he took a deep breath and began to talk. 

"Sorry Harry, you just look so much like your father. He was my best friend, and one of the few people I've genuinely loved. It took me by surprise for a minute, but please come inside. Don't wanna stand out here too long. You come in as well, Andy." 

Harry and Andy just looked at each other, not knowing what to expect, followed him into his house. He led them through a narrow hallway and into a dining room. Two words that could describe it would be dark and grim. The man began to speak again.

"So, you've been taking care of Harry, Andromeda? I can never appreciate what you've done. You did what I couldn't and I'll forever be in your debt." The man had tears in his eyes.

"Nonsense, Sirius. You were always my favorite cousin, so it was no problem at all. Besides, Harry is such a sweet kid." Harry began to blush slightly at such praise. "Also it is in the blood of us Blacks to not be betrayed. We punish such betrayal as that, with a painful death. It is our way, you might have forgotten that, but it is in our blood. No matter how much you deny your roots, no one can ever truly escape their nature, only fight it. Now I'm gonna give you and Harry a chance to chat, and while you're chatting I'll go check out the house. I haven't been here since I was a teenager after all.” She left the room before either of them could even react. Harry thought he heard a soft giggle.

The man looked at him, seeming to size him up. After a minute he held out his hand. "Sirius Black, nice to make your acquaintance." After Harry shook his hand Sirius spoke again. "You have a nice, firm handshake. That's good. Introductions are serious things." 

Harry just grinned at him. "Did you just make a pun with your name? I thought I was the kid here." Harry proved his age, by sticking his tongue out at him. Sirius looked slightly sheepish, but before he could apologize Harry interrupted him. "Name is Harry, and if you're ever in a hairy situation don't hesitate to call me.”

The man put his hand on his face. "Dear God, I thought I was the only one who used awful puns with his name." He looked up and gave Harry a brilliant smile. "I don't know if you've been told yet but I'm your godfather, Harry. Your father, James, was my best friend since we met. He was the brother I chose in life, and a part of me will always be gone with him. But you're still here. I need to give you an apology. You see, I chose petty revenge over you. I could've raised you, or at least been there for you." Sirius started to weep quietly, apparently overtaken by his emotions. 

Harry just sat there, unsure of what to do. It was a lot to take in. It was true, the man had chosen revenge over him. But whatever the punishment for that should've been, it was clear the man had paid it, and then some. Harry stood up and wrapped Sirius in his little arms. 

"It's okay Sirius. You're here now, that's what matters." Once Sirius had calmed down, Harry returned to his seat.

Sirius gave Harry a watery smile. "You might look just like your father, but that was all her just now. She was uncommonly kind, and the world will always be worse off for her not being here."

Harry returned his smile with a brilliant one of his own. "Tell me stories about them please." They spent the rest of the day and evening talking about his parents and telling jokes. Andy joined them after a while, pitching in when she could. It was a day Harry would surely never forget.

  
  
  



	7. A Day Of Sirius Dueling

Harry had just exited the floo to see his godfather. This was his first visit to see him by himself. While they trusted him, Andy wanted to be sure there were no ill effects from his prison stay. So she tagged along with each visit and subtly monitored the man. It had taken a few months for them to reach this point; Harry's birthday had come and gone and he was nine now. He'd spent three years with the Tonks and it still felt like a daydream sometimes. Weekends were usually spent getting to know his godfather better. The two had already developed an unbreakable bond; they just innately understood sometimes. Harry sometimes suspected that Sirius thought he had his long lost friend back, but Harry couldn't find it in himself to deny his godfather happiness over something so trivial. This had led to his visit today. Sirius had sat him down, and things had proceeded as they normally do. They'd chatted for a while, told jokes, and talked seriously for a while until Sirius brought up something Harry had been rather anxious about. Magic. Or to be more precise, if Harry wanted to practice it.

Sirius had been totally honest in that Harry couldn't technically do magic, but that didn't mean no one else around him couldn't. So he'd asked him to follow him into his super, secret lair. Which turned out to be a basement with some training dummies, and other odds and ends. Harry glanced around, appreciating the room. His eyes were as round as his cousin's unfortunate belly if he had to guess. He just looked at his godfather and couldn't help but wonder why he had an evil smirk on his face.

"I'd wipe that wide-eyed, goofy look off your face, mate. I'm about to put you through the wringer. When I mentioned magic, I meant that I'd be teaching you the magic I'm best at. Which technically isn't one branch of magic but can be all of them if you're skilled enough. I am talking of dueling. I like to think that I am a rather skilled duelist. Can you tell me, Harry, what is the most important thing when dueling?" He asked seriously. 

Harry thought about it for a minute. "Knowing lots of strong and unknown spells?" He said hesitantly.

Sirius just let out a bark of a laugh. "You would think that, and while there is some truth to that, the proper answer is there is none. It boils down to a combination of things. Like how accurate you can be with spells, without losing your speed of casting. Being accurate with a spell is pointless if it takes you thirty seconds to cast it. Just like it's pointless to fling a spell out every half-second if you're nowhere near to hitting your target. And like you said, spell knowledge is also very important. When you really know a spell, is when you can start to get creative with it, which was always my kind of specialty. Another important aspect is; your defense. Your shields have to be an impenetrable fortress. No one should be able to break it. Sadly most people neglect this side of dueling, but I'd like for you to at least give it a shot." Harry just stood there entranced. He was trying to soak up the onslaught of information, like some kind of wizarding sponge.

"Yes sir. But what can you teach me today? I'm not allowed to use magic yet, and even if I could I'm not allowed a wand." Harry was very confused. How could they train without magic?

"Well luckily for us, you have two legs. And I happen to know a rather… handy mantra. It's usually taught to novices starting out. It's useful for when you can't put up a shielding spell, or don't have the time to. It is referred to as such; the five ds! Dodge, duck, dip, dive, and dodge!" Sirius saw Harry's confused face. "Or in simpler terms, get them legs moving! And remember if you can dodge a cauldron you can dodge a spell!" Harry was very concerned as his godfather started to cackle maniacally, before pointing his wand at him. To Harry's horror, his wand began to light up and a cauldron came flying at him.

"What the heck are you doing? Trying to take my head off?" Harry shouted, after dodging the cauldron that flew harmlessly over his head. He didn't have time to think as his godfather sent cauldron after cauldron at him. His legs were certainly getting a workout today. Thankfully his skills at 'Harry Hunting's hadn't declined over the years. If anything they'd gotten better, since he was actually healthy now. It seemed like they were at it for hours until his godfather finally stopped. 

"You've done good kid, I can say that you did better than either I or your father could at that age. I think you have some skills. You could definitely be a seeker with skills like that. We'll have to see what you can do on a broom." He finished rather abruptly, firing another cauldron at Harry that hit him in the head.

"Ow! Wait, it didn't hurt? Why didn't it hurt Sirius?" Harry asked.

"That was a free lesson on not to drop your guard. The next time it will hurt, but to answer your question, today was a test of sorts. I wanted to gauge your skill, as I had no knowledge of them, I wasn't gonna deliberately hurt you. But I still wanted you to have the fear of pain so you would still take it seriously. I'm serious though, kid. You show a lot of promise. Next time, we'll go with low-level stinging hexes. See how well you are at dodging those." Harry thought it sounded like fun. "I was serious about you being a seeker though. I'll have to have a word with Andromeda about it, but it shouldn't be an issue. I just wonder if you'll be as good as your dad was." 

Harry's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "My father played Quidditch?" Harry desperately wanted to hear more.

"Yeah. Andy didn't tell you? He was a genuine genius when it came to flying. He did things on a broom I'd never seen before. He was a chaser and I believe he still holds the record for Hogwarts goals. If he'd…"His breath seemed to hitch a bit, and he took a deep breath, “if he would have lived, he could have been a professional player." He gave Harry a sad smile. 

Harry tried to give him a comforting smile. "So, should I beg Andy or should you?" 

"That's an easy one, both of us! Surely no woman could handle both of our gentlemanly charms." His godfather exclaimed proudly. Harry had a bad feeling about this.


	8. A Hairy Shopping Situation

"Wake up, Harry. You have a surprise waiting for you!" A loud, feminine voice yelled from outside his door. The voice belonged to his kind-of sister Nymphadora "don't call me that" Tonks. They had grown close since he'd first arrived here, five years ago. It had taken some time, and there had been some rocky moments along the way but he loved her dearly. Other than his godfather, she was probably the person he was closest to. 

He yawned, stretched out his arms and legs, and leaped out of the bed like a cannon shot out of its metal home. Grateful he no longer had to wear those awful, hand-me-down rags of his cousin, he got dressed in some clothes that actually fit. Stopping only to look at his face in the mirror, entrancing emerald eyes staring back at him. He took his comb and attempted to do something with his hair, but as usual; it was a fruitless attempt. Giving up on that, he made his way downstairs, to where his kind of sister had already set the table for breakfast. 

"Wow, Tonks. You're telling me you made breakfast and set the table without breaking so much as one plate?" Harry poked his tongue out at her.

"You know vanishing spells are a thing, you brat? Also, for all you know I could've spat in the food," She replied, forgetting her age for a minute and sticking her tongue out right back at him.

"So what's this surprise you were talking about? Other than not breaking everything around you in a one-kilometer radius?" He joked.

"Haha, very funny. That mouth of yours will get you in trouble one day," She said before reaching for a letter and handing it to him. "This is a surprise. It's finally come," She explained.

Harry felt his heart rate increase in excitement. He knew exactly what it was, with trembling fingers he opened the envelope addressed to him. 

_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  _

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  _

_ Dear Mr. Potter,  _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  _

_ Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  _

_ Yours sincerely,  _

_ Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress _

Harry was ecstatic. He was finally about to go, he couldn't wait to go. He wanted to make his family proud, and be the kind of wizard his parents would've been proud of if only to honor their memory and brave sacrifice. 

Tonks noticed him practically bouncing up and down in his seat. "Personally, I don't know why you're so excited it's just Hogwarts. It'll lose its charm before you know it." She said, rolling her eyes. She was entering her last year, so she'd lost the excitement about it. "Oh yeah, Arcturus flooed earlier. He wants you to pop over there. Said he wanted a word with you." 

Harry gulped. It was always serious when Lord Black got involved. Harry had only seen him a few times, and it was always serious business when he was around. The man was so busy, it must've been serious for him to take some time for Harry. Harry bid Tonks farewell, and headed to the floo, grabbed a handful of powder, yelled his destination, and went spinning away.

He landed in his great-uncle's study and brushed the soot off of himself. The man was busy behind his desk, apparently going through paperwork. He looked up at Harry, with his calculating gray eyes. He seemed to be thinking to himself before he spoke. "I've heard that you've received your letter." 

Harry cleared his throat. "Yes sir. I just got it today."

"Relax, Harry. I just wanna tell you a few things. You're not in trouble or anything," He spoke in a serious voice.

"Ok, sir," Harry visibly relaxed.

"First off, congratulations. I know how exciting it is, and how antsy you likely are to perform magic. But that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I know there will be times where you have to cross the line, and no proper Black should hold themselves back for some tedious rule. But I want you to promise that you'll study as hard as you can, and not be galavant and break any rules needlessly. I know there are… certain individuals in your life now, who may encourage that sort of behavior. But I want you to be better than some common delinquent. I see in you, the potential to be something great. I don't want you to squander that by being some lazy troublemaker," He rattled off slowly.

Harry vowed to himself then and there that he'd always try his hardest for his family. Anything less than his best wasn't good enough. He just nodded and answered, "Yes sir, I understand. I plan to take my studies very seriously." 

"Then we are in agreement." Arcturus gave Harry a smirk befitting any Slytherin. Sensing the unsaid dismissal, Harry bade him a good day and left to go annoy his sister.

\-----

On July 31st, Andromeda and Edward Tonks entered the opening in the brick wall with two children behind them. Nymphadora had a big smile on her face - she would never forget the feeling of magic that surrounds Diagon Alley. Her hair quickly turns pink in excitement.

“Dora?” Harry softly asked.

“Yeah?” Nymphadora said looking towards the quidditch store.

“Where are we going first?” His eyes were big while he looked anywhere he could.

“We’re going to the bank,” Andromeda said.

“That’s the big white building that looks like a Greek temple,” Edward said with amusement as confusion disappeared from Harry’s eyes.

“Oh,” Harry said. Strange creatures were guarding the door and the general warning for thieves was on the front. 

The group entered the bank; no goblin giving them a second glance. The line to get to the teller was quickly gone.

“We are here to draw money from Vault #826,” Andromeda said, taking out a key when prompted.

“Griphook!” The teller yelled. He spoke to the other goblin in their language. His permanent frown lightened up as he spoke a language that was natural for all goblins.

“Get in the cart,” Griphook said after leading them to the entrance, “I take no responsibility for any injuries, nausea, and death on this trip.”

“Do goblins usually give that warning?” Harry asked. There was no answer because at that moment the cart started rolling down the tracks at high speeds.

“Vault #826,” Griphook said as the cart instantly stopped. Andromeda elegantly went out of the cart while Edward stumbled. Their daughter instantly tripped on her own feet as soon as she went on flat ground.

Griphook opened the vault and the money gleaned from their places. Edward grabbed an enchanted bag and took a thousand galleons from the vault. He nodded to his wife to tell her he got the money.

“We will go now,” Andromeda sniffed. The goblin sneered back. The journey back was bumpier than the way there. She packed the key back in a safe place while they exited the bank.

“Where to now?” Nymphadora asked with a bounce.

“We’ll go to Flourish and Botts,” Edward said. The store was small and quiet with books filling every inch of the place. They quickly grabbed their school books (and extra). Harry had to almost be dragged out the door when they had to leave. His arms were full of books. Nymphadora hurriedly shrank them.

The next store they happened to come across was  _ Trunks of All Kinds _ . It was obviously for trunks. Andromeda asked for a Hogwarts Special Trunk. It had featherlight and slight expandable charms attached to it. Harry looked in awe at the sight of the smooth leather on the trunk.

“Wands next?” Harry asked excitedly. He wanted a wand since he’s heard he needed one to do magic.

“No, we’re getting potion ingredients and then pets,” Andromeda said. Harry pouted slightly but conceded. They quickly got the potions out of the way before going to the pet store. Owls lined the walls while cats walked across the floor. A small section of the store was home to toads.

“Can I have that one?” Harry asked, pointing to a regal looking snowy owl. It seemed interested in Harry as he was interested in it.

“If it likes you,” Andromeda said, asking for a helper to bring the owl over to them. The owl analyzed Harry. It’s hooted with acceptance. Harry opened the cage and the owl landed on his shoulder.

“She’s a feisty one alright. Though those are always the most loyal,” The clerk said, ringing their total up. The shopping bag was pushed towards them.

“I can get my wand now?” Harry asked as they exited the store with his newly named owl, Hedwig.

“Yep!” Nymphadora said. She grabbed his hand and they ran towards Ollivander’s. The door ringed, signaling their entrance.

“Hello?” Harry asked. There was a thunk on a ladder, and an older man appeared.

“I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands,” Ollivander seemed to notice the other people in the shop, “The Tonks! I haven’t seen you since young Nymphadora came in!” 

“Get on with it,” Andromeda said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Ollivander picks up a wand, “Ah, here we are.” Harry held it but just stood still. “Well, give it a wave!” He gave it a wave and a shelf of wands toppled over.

“Oh!” Harry said, putting the wand back on the counter.

“Apparently not.” Ollivander got another wand, “Perhaps this.” Harry waved at a vase, which blew apart. 

“Okay?”

“No, no, definitely not! No matter…” Ollivander grabbed another wand. “I wonder.” He handed the wand to Harry. A glow emitted from him. “Curious, very curious.”

“Sorry, but what’s curious?” Edward asked.

“I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar.”

“You-Know-Who?” Nymphadora said.

“No, I don’t know who,” Harry said back.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Sirius,” Andromeda smiled. "He's starting to be a bad influence on you. Thank Merlin you aren't making awful puns with your name yet."

Harry gave her his best grin. "That's only because you haven't seen me in a hairy situation yet." Andromeda instantly rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his shoulder.


	9. Sorting Trains

Smoke rose from the train in the early morning. Few people were about and fewer were on the train. Harry hugged his family for the final time for a few months. Tears pecked the edge of his eyes, threatening to slide down his face.

“I’ll miss you,” Harry said into Andromeda’s shoulder. A trunk was in his hand and an owl was on his shoulder.

“You’ll have Nymphadora with you,” Edward said behind him. Nymphadora put her thumbs up, trying to cheer him up.

“I know, Uncle Ted,” Harry sniffled after hugging him. He wiped the tears off his cheeks. 

“We’ll be back before they know it!” Nymphadora said while dragging the boy behind her. “Let’s go!”

“Bye Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted!” Harry waved. He entered the train. A free compartment was close to the entrance.

“I’m leaving now to hang out with some friends.”

“Okay,” Harry said, pulling out a book from his trunk. When the sun rose, and a crowd of people entered the platform, he put the book down. His eyes slowly closed and fell asleep.

He woke up by the hoot of the train. Harry’s blurry vision cleared. A boy was in the compartment with him. He had dark skin with a lightly shaved head.

“Who are you?” Harry asked, sitting up from his lying position.

“Blaise Zabini, you?” Blaise said.

“Harry Potter. Nice to meet you,” Harry said. His own book was closed on the floor. He grabbed it and began to read. They sat in silence until a rowdy boy opened the door.

“All the compartments are full. Can I sit here?” The red-haired boy asked. A smudge of dirt was on his nose.

“Sure,” Harry said while keeping his eyes on the book. Nymphadora did say he should get some friends.

“I’m Ron Weasley. What are your guys' names?” Ron asked. Blaise looked disgusted at the name though he hid it well.

“I’m Harry Potter. That’s Blaise,” Harry nodded to the dark-skinned boy.

“Harry Potter? Like the Boy-Who-Lived?” Ron asked with a tiny bit of hero worship.

“Is there any other Harry Potter?” Harry sighed. He really didn’t want to deal with a fanboy at this moment.

“Can I see the scar?” Ron searched over his face, only to find that the scar was hidden.

“No, if you want to stay in here, please tone down the hero worship.”

“Okay,” Ron said. At least he got to meet The Harry Potter! He’s so going to tell Ginny!

“What houses are you thinking of going into?” Blaise asked, knowing he’s not going to get some peace and quiet.

“Slytherin or Hufflepuff.” Harry said.

“Gryffindor,” Ron said at the same time. Ron looked slightly dejected at Harry’s answer.

“I’m thinking of going to Slytherin,” Blaise said.

“But Slytherin is full of dark wizards!” Ron’s voice was shocked.

“What’s wrong with dark wizards?” Harry asked sharply.

“They torture and kill!” Ron spat out.

“There are plenty of dark spells used for healing,” Harry said.

“There are?” Ron said. He’s never heard of that.

“Yes! In the past, many dark spells were known for their healing capabilities. Parseltongue is literally known as the tongue of healing in India!” Harry explained.

“Why have I never heard this?” Ron asked. His interesting expression surprised the other two occupants.

“Wizarding Britain is a prejudiced place,” Harry said. Blaise nodded, most of Europe was the same. The three conversed with no other distractions. Their conversations ranged from the bias of the wizarding world to general topics such as family. Until they arrived at the topic of every young boy's fancy, Quidditch. Ron vehemently worshipped the Chudley Cannons and swore that it was finally their year! While Harry was more partial to the Holyhead Harpies, thanks to the influence of Nymphadora. Blaise said he just enjoyed a good match.

The door to their compartment suddenly slid open, and a kid with a pale face, and slicked back blonde hair stepped in, flanked on both sides by what could only be described as two gorillas. He looked at Harry with recognition, having met him on a couple of occasions. He glanced at his travelling companions, and Ron particularly as if he was as gross as a slug. He opened his mouth to speak to Harry. "I thought those blood traitors would've taught you at least some degree of respect for our culture, Potter. But no, you go galavanting with a Weasley the first chance you get. My parents shall be informed! And surely Arcturus will as well." He sneered at Harry.

But Harry was made of stronger stuff than that. "The only thing your parents will be informed of Malfoy, is why you showed up to school with a broken arm. Now take your pet gorillas and go bugger off somewhere else." Harry gave him his most brilliant smile. The two boys just cracked their knuckles menacingly. Malfoy shot one last dark look at Harry, gathered his henchmen and left. 

"That was bloody brilliant, mate! Dad always said those Malfoys were right tossers," Ron exclaimed, clearly happy to be a part of the scene. Even Blaise had a brilliant smile on his face, finding the whole situation humorous.

They purchased lots of sweets from the lady pushing the trolley; Harry and Blaise sharing theirs with Ron. Albeit Blaise shared rather reluctantly. Not wanting another interruption, Harry pulled his wand out and put a locking charm on their compartment. Blaise and Ron had impressed looks on their faces. 

"Wow, Harry. Where'd you learn that one?" Blaise asked, impressed written on his features. 

"My godfather taught me it. It was actually my first time trying it so I'm glad it worked," Harry said, stowing his wand back in his pocket. They spent the rest of the ride in relative peace, not being interrupted once.

The train suddenly stopped, shaking the people in the train. Everyone packed their stuff back into their bags and exited the train.

“Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!” A giant of a man said, “This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me.”

The group of children followed the giant to the boats. As the boats lugged against the lake, a huge castle was seen in front. Everyone’s mouths were slightly agape.

“Wicked,” Ron whispered. Harry and Blaise nodded in agreement. On a higher level, Professor McGonagall was waiting. She wrapped her fingers on a stone railing, and then went to the top of the stairs to greet the newcomers. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup-” Professor McGonagall was interrupted as a frog jumped out of the lake.

“Trevor!” A chubby boy yelled, catching the frog in his arms. Professor McGonagall stared down at him sternly. “Sorry…”

“The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily,” She left. The other students talked to each other nervously. Ghosts appeared and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the ghosts do the same performance every year.

\---

Tonks was grinding her teeth in obvious impatience. The people around her were watching her, amusement wrote on many of their faces. They were quick to hide it should she look their way, scared of finding themselves on the wrong end of her wand. Her skill with a wand was nothing to scoff at, she was aiming to be an Auror and she had the skill and talent to match her aspirations. What had her so anxious was the fact that her little brother was about to be sorted. 

He would do well in all four houses, really. He had nerves of steel, but he wouldn't recklessly rush into danger without analyzing the situation first. So Gryffindor was probably out. He liked to read and certainly acknowledged the importance of knowledge. Yet he craved knowledge, not for the sake of having it, but to wield it as a weapon. So Ravenclaw was probably out. He had the loyalty to make any Hufflepuff envious until they were green. So Hufflepuff was a real possibility. While he was extremely loyal, he was also extremely cunning and ambitious, so he would fit in the house of snakes nicely. Tonks thought it would come down to those two. She knew in her heart where she wanted him to end up, but she knew that he would go where he truly belonged. She wouldn't doubt the hat's decision. 

She saw McGonagall leave to collect the first years. They were probably getting the annual 'greeting' given to the first years courtesy of the ghosts of the castle. She was getting rather hungry, and there seemed to be a tense atmosphere in the air, with an edge of nervousness. She was ready for the feast but still had to sit through the sorting and start of term speech. She was about to lose her sanity, when finally the first years arrived, following behind the stern, bespectacled witch. They brought out the stool with the frayed hat, sitting in the middle of it. She saw Harry standing in the middle of the queue, behind a dark-skinned boy and in front of a red-haired boy, who seemed to be a Weasley.

McGonagall raised her voice. "When I call your name please come forward and simply place the hat on your head. Abbot, Hannah."

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails walked forward nervously. She placed the hat on her head, when all of a sudden it yelled, "Hufflepuff!" Tonks began clapping with the rest of her house. 

"Bones, Susan!" A girl with brilliant, flaming hair approached the hat with all the poise an eleven year could muster. The hat repeated itself after a minute, with a yell of "Hufflepuff!" 

Tonks began to space out a bit, only clapping when she heard the yell of Hufflepuff. Maybe she should've been paying more attention, but she was easily bored so she couldn't help herself. The name of "Malfoy, Draco" got her attention. They were cousins but hadn't had many interactions with each other, on account of their mothers not having much to do with one another. The hat shouted, "Slytherin" as before it touched his head; as most people in the hall expected. 

She started to drift off again, vaguely noticing the call of two "Patils" so there were another set of twins this year. There seemed to be a set of twins every few years or so. The call of "Potter, Harry" had the whole hall sitting on the edge of their seats. Even the professors were paying more attention than usual. People were starting to whisper to one another, wondering where the boy-who-lived would end up. Her brother walked forward with the poise and grace expected of a Black. He looked like a young prince, in looks and confidence. The hat was placed on his head and seemed to debate on something. Between the two houses, she assumed. The entire castle was getting anxious by second after second, and then a minute after minute passed. Before finally, the hat opened its frayed mouth to give the school the biggest surprise of the night. It yelled "Slytherin!" and forever changed the destiny of the world, for better or for worse. 

The school sat in stunned silence. Unsure of what to do. The Slytherins, never ones to lose their poise in public began to slowly clap for their new housemate. The Hufflepuff's started to join in, dictated by their sense of fair play. The Ravenclaws hardly seemed to care, some clapping, some not bothering with it. Only none of the Gryffindors clapped. They instead began to slowly hiss at him. Tonks felt a surge of anger at the lions! Surely those idiots understood it wasn't someone's fault for where they ended up, but what they chose to do once they got there. Harry didn't seem to mind, he took the hat off, placed it on the stool, and walked without a gait in his step, sat next to another firstie with blonde hair, and looked to watch the rest of the sorting with everyone else. 

The rest of the sorting passed in a flash, before finally "Zabini, Blaise" was placed in Slytherin, sitting next to her brother. 

Dumbledore rose from his seat, spreading his arms in welcome to the returning students. "Welcome, to another year of Hogwarts! May your summers have been long, and your heads delightfully empty, so we might do our jobs of filling them back up! First, the Forbidden Forest is as expected; Forbidden. Detentions are the least of your worries should you be caught trespassing into the forest. Secondly, the third corridor on the right side is out of bounds for anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials shall be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house's team shall simply talk to Madam Hooch. Now, onto the most important part. Time to dig in!" As he said this, mountains upon mountains of food came from seemingly nowhere. The student body happily obliged. 


	10. An Outside Perspective to Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that I didn't update last week. I've been a little busy.

To say it had been a tumultuous night in the dungeons would be a vast understatement. There was a sense of urgency and tenseness, felt even by the younger years. You did not want to disappoint in the Slytherin house. The house of the ambitious would eat its own, but it would come out all the stronger because of that. Blaise had been trained to think like that ever since he was born. His childhood had been more training than actual childhood. His mum would push him hard, and from the age, he could first walk he had been deemed old enough to learn. The consequences of failure could be… rather deadly. He was certainly no stranger to pain. Even at eleven years old he had faced more than a lot of fully grown wizards ever would. One of his earliest memories had been a flash of red light and unbearable pain. The pain he'd learned to endure over his life. It wasn't that it didn't hurt, it was that he could handle it. He'd grown tired of that lifestyle though, he just wanted to be a normal kid for once in his life. 

That's why he'd been ecstatic to make at least one friend he could see becoming great. There was greatness he could sense in Harry, that he could be the kind of wizard to define a century. It was a long way away, but if that greatness could be fostered; the heights he'd reach would be unbelievable. Blaise had no question that he'd beat the boy in a fight now, but he was tired of judging people based on their strength, instead of their potential. Harry seemed like the type who knew when to goof off, but also knew when to be serious. Blaise valued that quality dearly. He'd do his best to get to know the other boy better and see how high he could rise. Not for his mother, or any other. Strictly for his own sake. Even the Weasley kid had been charming in his own way, but Blaise sensed he still had a lot of maturing to do, but one day, even he could be a great wizard. Not on his or Harry's level but great in his own right.

The gathering of all the first years last night had been rather jarring. The two fifth-year prefects had led them down to their common room in the dungeons and gave them a speech until their head of house arrived. They'd mentioned things such as: always dressing the part, Slytherins weren't slobs, and should always look their best, as to how one dress reflects on one's self. Another thing they'd brought up was house-unity. They didn't care if you believed in blood purity, or as the male prefect said,"the bloody tooth fairy." All they cared about was outside the walls of their common room, Slytherins were to give a united front. No in-fighting or arguing was allowed, if you had a problem you'd best bite your tongue. 

Then their head of house showed up. He was a sallow-skinned man, with greasy hair and a hooked nose. He dressed in dark clothes and was clearly a man not to be crossed. Even his silky voice commanded respect. He'd talked about how all of them had better be on their best behavior. He would not tolerate rule-breaking or even worse; getting caught breaking the rules. Then he gave his new friend a hard stare as if begging him to break the rules. After he'd made his dramatic exit the prefects showed the new boys and girls where they'd be sleeping. With Harry and Blaise bunking next to each other with the mousy-haired Theodore Nott sleeping on the other side of Harry. He seemed to be the quiet, loner type who would rather stick to himself. Across the room, Malfoy bunked in between his two goons. 

Which led to where Blaise was now, sitting in a comfortable chair next to the fireplace; waiting on the rest of his house to wake up. He was shocked when he saw his friend walk down the stairs, and into the common room. He'd always been an early riser so was surprised to find someone else up at seven in the morning on the first day at the castle. 

Harry let out a yawn and saw him sitting there. "Hey there Blaise. What are you doing up so early?" He covered his mouth as he yawned.

Blaise felt his face curve up into a little smile. "Oh, you know a little of this and that. I'm a bit of an early riser, so I like to start each day by thinking a bit." He explained to his new friend.

Harry smiled back. "As you see, I rise rather early too." Harry's eyes lit up for a moment. "But why think when you can do something fun! Like I don't know, exploring this big castle!"

Blaise felt his own eyes light up too. Neither one of them could tell you who the first one out the door was.

\---

Draco was used to eating good breakfasts, but that first breakfast at Hogwarts would always blow his mind. It was a feast befitting Kings and Queens, and in his mind, he belonged with them. Who didn't belong was those filthy mudbloods his dad had warned him about. It was clear to tell them apart from those who actually belonged here. They weren't used to wearing cloaks, and that showed. He tried to keep his sneer and the disdain on his face to a minimum, like his mother had taught him to do. But he couldn't help himself, and some of it had shown. The only people worse than the mudbloods were those blood-traitors. He happened to be related to some of those, not that he'd ever admitted to it. There were even a couple of them at school with him. His mother had warned him of his eldest cousin, who was going into her final year. She'd said that she would use her "womanly charms'' on those around her to secure good grades and a good job for the future. The only person worse than her was the detestable Boy-Who-Lived. He'd turn down his gesture of friendship when they'd first met, and he'd never forgive him for that slight. Ever since then, they had been something of rivals, though in a slightly bitter way. He was just disheartened that he had been sorted into his house. He'd just have to let bygones be bygones, but he thought of some other targets he could torment in his place. There just so happened to be a Weasley in their year, and he would capitalize on that. Speaking of Potter, he just so happened to walk into the hall, with the Zabini kid. They appeared to be short of breath, and breakfast was almost already over. As long as they left him alone, he wouldn't bother them.

Looking at the two goons next to him scarfing their faces were nauseating. Luckily, he wouldn't have to deal with them for long. "C'mon guys, let's get a head start to the class. We can get good seats." The two buffoons just looked at each, and down at their plates, and with a sad face nodded. They headed to the Transfiguration classroom, which was the first class on their timetables, that his godfather had handed out. They didn't speak much on the way, his two "friends" not really ever adding much to a conversation anyways. It could get lonely at times. Once they had found the good seats in the back, they settled in and patiently waited for the class to start. Watching different kids fill in the room over time, luckily they shared this class with the Ravenclaws, the second-best house in his opinion. The teacher had still not shown up, even a minute after the bell rang. 

Then all of a sudden the visage of Potter and Zabini walked through the door. They looked around and looked glad that they had, apparently, made it before the teacher. As soon as a smile started to slowly spread across Potter's face, the cat on the desk he hadn't noticed until now shifted; until now there was a harsh-looking woman. Everyone in the class had wide eyes. She had a scowl on her face as she looked the two boys up and down. "Glad you two could join us, though you are late. Though, since it's your first day I shall just take a few points. That shall be two points from you, a piece. Do not show up late to my class again; I won't be so lenient next time." The two boys took a look at each other, thankful for getting off with just a few points taken. They took their seats and class started. 

"Now as this is your first class with me, I want it understood now that I will not tolerate any nonsense. You are here to learn, and I shall do my best to turn you all into capable students of the art of transfiguration. The most impressive of all magicks in my opinion. There is not anything that cannot be transfigured. You are only stopped by your own lack of imagination or lack of understanding. While being the most impressive branch of magic, it is often the most difficult as well. I do not expect many of you to complete today's lesson, but it gives me a good idea to gauge your overall skill and talents. Do not be disappointed should you not be able to complete today's lesson." The whole class was aptly paying attention, even Malfoy found the witch to demand attention. "Today we shall turn matches into needles. Or at least attempt to." She picked up her wand and levitated a match in front of all the students.

"Please, imagine in your mind the needle you want to appear, and kindly repeat the incantation 'Mutatio'. You have the rest of the period, you may now begin. And just like that Malfoy's attention was focused on making a needle. He wanted to be the first to accomplish the task, and hopefully earn a few points for his house. He was so focused on his task he barely managed to hear the shocked voice of the professor. "Mr. Potter, why are you just laying there with your head on the desk? You should be attempting the transfiguration! A further five points from Slytherin." Draco was starting to get mad, Scarhead and his sidekick had already cost them nearly ten points. Anger turned to shock when he heard what Potter said. 

"Sorry Professor, I've already done it. I was bored so thought I might catch some extra sleep." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Have you really? I can't say I believe you, I've never had a student do it so fast." She approached his desk and Draco saw her mouth drop open. "My word! I've never seen such work, the detail is just amazing. And, you even gave it color! How in the world did you do this Potter?"

With the smile still planted on his face, he replied, "I've always had a strong imagination you see professor." He scratched his chin. "And as the head of Gryffindor house, I figured you'd appreciate the red and gold colors. You can keep it, as a token of apology for being late to class earlier." 

The professor just stood there shocked. "Ten points to Slytherin, Mr. Potter. I want you to spend the rest of the class trying to make this a bigger needle." She placed a new matchstick in front of him and pocketed the needle he'd previously transfigured. "But if you ever try to sleep in my class again, you will be scrubbing cauldrons until you graduate. Understand?" He just nodded, and the rest of the class got to work. 

Draco ended up finishing the match fourth, behind Zabini and then a bushy-haired Ravenclaw who was clearly a mudblood. Draco's blood began to boil, having finished behind someone inferior to him. Behind him had been the blonde-haired Daphne Greengrass. Four Slytherins in the top five wasn't too bad. And each student after Potter had been given three points apiece for their matches. No one else managed to transfigure their match. Draco took pride in being one of the few who managed the task. 

Charms ended up being a theoretical lesson, which most of the purebloods or wizard-raised half-bloods already knew. This was mostly an introductory lesson given to those raised by those beastly muggles. Their last lesson of the day was Herbology and it was mostly the same as Charms had been, the squat teacher feeling for her students' ability in handling the wizarding plants. The day ended in a rather normal day. Draco was actually rather impressed with Potter's skill, though he'd never admit to that.


End file.
